Intoxication
by Ceallach Rion
Summary: They say that vanilla was a natural aphrodisiac. Kuroko had one too many of his favorite drink, and Akashi was not at all pleased. AkaKuro.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Crossposted from Tumblr. A prompt by spainsloverromano about vanilla as an aphrodisiac.

* * *

**Intoxication**

Ceallach Rion

.

* * *

Tetsuya was acting strange. Akashi knew it from the moment he saw him uncharacteristically hanging off of Kagami Taiga's arm on a stroll in the park. The sight of it revolted Akashi that he had no second thoughts to intervene and extract the phantom player from the taller redheaded teen, who was just as surprised to see him.

Tetsuya gracelessly stumbled onto Akashi's side, to which Akashi took the opportunity to whip the blunette towards himself, no hesitation in crashing their lips together. Kagami sputtered at the shameless display of affection, blushing a ridiculous shade of red that complemented the color of his hair.

Lips still firmly pressed onto Tetsuya's own, Akashi enjoyed the dazed, confused look in those heavily-lidded eyes. After marvelling in the sight before him, crimson and gold hues instantly darted towards Kagami with a daring intensity, purposely threatening him to scram if he got the message.

And scram Kagami did.

A triumphant smirk graced Akashi's features when he broke the kiss, watching Kagami's clumsy, retreating form as the idiot almost tripped on his own feet in his escape. Akashi reigned in his silent victory. That was, until Kuroko's arms looped around his neck, abruptly tearing his attention away from Kagami and tugging him down for another collision of lips.

Although surprised by Tetsuya's initiative, Akashi gratefully returned the kiss. He snaked his arms around Tetsuya's body for a closer embrace, forcing his tongue inside to map his small, inexperienced mouth until both of them were out of breath.

_Vanilla_, Akashi noted. A strong taste of vanilla coated his palette.

Tetsuya's eyes were glazed as he took heavy, uneven breaths. Akashi cupped his face with both hands and pressed a kiss on adorable flushed cheeks.

"Did I not reprimand you from consuming artificially sweetened fastfood beverages, Tetsuya?" he chided, but Tetsuya did not seem hear. The phantom player aimlessly stared, panting and blinking at odd intervals as if fighting drowsiness, as if he was _drunk_, and Akashi began to worry. His breath smelled of vanilla and milk, and Akashi briefly considered if it was possible to be intoxicated by the drink alone. Did Kagami have anything to do with this?

Upon careful examination, Akashi only realized then that Tetsuya was flushed from the neck up. Tetsuya's skin was burning and was mumbling more than he usually would, and the weight which he leaned on Akashi was growing heavier by the second.

"Akashi-kun…" With a little more force than intended, Tetsuya pushed Akashi backwards, making them both topple carelessly down on the bench behind.

"Tetsu—" Words were silenced as Tetsuya so eagerly straddled Akashi's hips, the weight that pressed down on his lap instantly had Akashi's senses reacting in more places than one. While he enjoyed the attention, they were still at a public place, and although he did not have the heart to push Tetsuya off, he knew something wasn't right. "…Tetsuya, what are you doing?"

Tetsuya exhaled a shaky breath, leaning in to pepper kisses on the side of Akashi's neck. "Akashi-kun…" His breath was hot on attentive ears, and he sensually ground his hips once, twice. "Akashi-kun… I-I feel hot…"

…

A jolt.

Crimson and gold eyes snapped open, only to see Koutarou's painfully cheerful face gawking at him from a fraction's distance. The blonde was peering over the edge of the desk with an expectant look, and Akashi reflexively retracted backwards from the proximity. The sudden movement made his head spin.

"He's awake!" Kotarou chirped a little to loudly as he bounced back on his feet. "Morning!"

Akashi hunched forward again and leaned his elbow on the table, one hand threading through messy red hair.

As it seemed, he had fallen asleep on his seat, which explained the strain on his arms from which his head was previously resting on. With a a sigh, he let his gaze lazily sweep across the classsroom, realizing that the area was empty when he confirmed that only he and three of his teammates who had formed a half-circle around him were occupiying the room.

He groaned and rounded his neck, massaging his temples to soothe an incoming headache. "What are you all doing here?"

"You left this at the gym and we've been looking for you ever since," Eikichi explained, placing an identical white and blue Rakuzan duffel bag on the desk. "You don't look so good, captain. Are you alright?"

Reo smiled and cooed, "Ah, it's rare to see Sei-chan so dazed and defenseless. We must have woken you from a nice dream."

Akashi stilled. He didn't even bother to give Reo the worst death glare of his life, and instead reached out for his cellphone in the bag, his thumb swiftly scrolling through the contacts. He pressed the phone to his ear when his desired number was dialed. The other line picked up on the third ring.

_"Akashi-kun?"_

"From now on, you are banned from drinking vanilla shake," Akashi interjected before Tetsuya could get another word in; he could care less for formalities. "Also, I will see to it that Maji Burger, that pathetic excuse for a fast food chain, goes out of business for serving repulsive beverages in guise of a flavored milk drink."

He hung up without so much as a goodbye and rose to his feet, tossing the phone back in the bag then slinging it over his shoulder in one clean swoop.

The three uncrowned generals could only stare in confusion as their captain wordlessly left the room. No one dared to question Akashi about that phonecall.

* * *

**...This was written in the wee hours of the morning, exactly after I woke up. Reviews would be great!**


End file.
